The embodiments herein relate generally to well site operations and, more particularly, to the capture and recovery of exhaust gas from machinery located and operated at a well site.
Oil and gas wells produce oil, gas, and/or byproducts from subterranean formation hydrocarbon reservoirs. A variety of subterranean formation operations are utilized to obtain such hydrocarbons, such as drilling operations, completion operations, stimulation operations, production operations, enhanced recovery operations, and the like. Such subterranean formation operations typically use a large number of vehicles, heavy equipment, and other apparatuses (collectively “machinery” herein) in order to achieve certain job requirements, such as treatment fluid pump rates. Such equipment may include, for example, pump trucks, sand trucks, cranes, conveyance equipment, mixing machinery, and the like. Many of these operations machinery utilize combustion engines that produce exhaust gas (e.g., carbon dioxide greenhouse emissions) that are emitted into the atmosphere. Such atmospheric exhaust gas can be hazardous to the environment and the health of human and animal life.
Carbon dioxide if captured at a wellsite may be reusable, as gases are often used in subterranean formation operations alone or in combination with other compounds. For example, carbon dioxide has been used to lower hydrostatic pressure, as an energized fluid, as foamed treatment fluids where the gas provides foaming qualities, as part of swellable polymer compositions for cementing operations, and the like. Such reusable carbon dioxide could prevent or reduce atmospheric carbon dioxide produced at a well site, while beneficially reusing it to lower operational costs and operational well site time.